Sequel: Abused to love
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. At least, I think. Sequel to Abused to love! Gotta read that first as a recommendation dears. Rated M for a reason people
1. Wedding

_Hey guys! I promised a sequel for you guys for Abused to love, and here it is! I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I have thought. It's gonna be a hit!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS. I do however own the story idea._

 **NCIS**

It was a nice spring day as the sun shined above. There were no clouds in the sky and the birds sang in the yard. Gibbs waited nervously at the end of the isle by Ducky, his groomsman and the priest who was going to marry Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs wore a white button down shirt tucked into a pair of dark denim jeans and black dress shoes. "Gosh Duck, I'm actually nervous," Gibbs mumbled. Ducky chuckled.

"Not getting cold feet are you, Jethro?" Ducky smiled. Gibbs shook his head.

"I just can't believe this is finally happening." Gibbs looked out at the small gathering in front of them. Abby, Bishop, Jake, Breena and Jimmy sat on benches. The music started from the speaker that sat close to the table with the cake. It played the wedding march. Gibbs watched down the isle and everyone stood up. First, Jimmy and Breena's daughter Victoria came down with flower petals and tossed them everywhere. She giggled as she skipped down the isle. Next was McGee who smiled and waved at everyone. He stood by the altar with Gibbs and Ducky. Then another man came down, his name was Joseph Cantanelli. Joe was Tony's friend from his modeling job who Tony was very close with. He smiled at everyone. Lastly, it was Tony and Jackson. Gibbs smiled and covered his mouth in shock. Tony wore a light green button down that brought out his eyes and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. His black dress shoes were clean. Tony and Jackson stopped at the end and smiled at Gibbs.

"Congratulations my sons," Jackson whispered. He sat down on a bench next to Abby.

"Wow, you look absolutely stunning," Gibbs said as he admired Tony. Tony blushed softly and smiled. The priest cleared his throat and everyone sat down.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." The priest paused for a moment. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dinozzo, Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"I do," Gibbs said with a smile.

"I do," Tony said excitedly. Everyone chuckled that sat on the benches.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" The priest asked.

"I do," both Gibbs and Tony said at the same time. They smiled.

"The rings," the priest said. McGee pulled out the ring for Tony and Ducky pulled out the ring for Gibbs. They handed it to them. May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Leroy, repeat after me please." Gibbs nodded. "I Jethro, promise to love and support you Anthony, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

"I Jethro, promise to love and support you Anthony, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." Gibbs took Tony's hand with a smile and placed the ring on his finger. Tony smiled and wiped the tear from his eye.

"Anthony repeat after me. I Anthony, promise to love and support you Jethro, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

"I Anthony, promise to love and support you Jethro, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." Tony took Gibbs hand and slid the ring on quickly. He bit his lip nervously. The priest smiled.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband!" Everyone clapped as Tony pulled Gibbs in and dipped him like a dance.

"I love you baby!" Tony kissed Gibbs on the mouth as Gibbs held his face. Tony brought him back up to his standing stature and smiled. Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony again with passion and softness that made Tony melt. He sighed as they pulled away. The song "I love you, baby," by Frank Sinatra played and both the men smiled and began to dance around. Jackson pulled Abby in for a dance and Ducky pulled in Victoria for a dance. McGee and Joe stood around awkwardly as everyone danced.

"C'mon everyone! Let's do cake!" Abby kissed Jackson on the cheek and grabbed her camera. Everyone went towards the two picnic tables as Gibbs brought the cake over along with the knife, plates and forks. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' cheek. Everyone sat down with a smile on their face except for Joe; his face was turned up in a grimace with a glare. Tony and Gibbs both held the knife as Abby took pictures while they cut the cake. The NCIS family cheered for them.

"I love you Tony," Gibbs said as he put a piece of cake on a plate to feed him. Tony cut a piece and put it on his plate.

"Not for long," Tony said. Gibbs furrowed his brow and ducked too late. Tony smashed the cake in his lover's face and laughed. Gibbs grabbed Tony and smashed the cake in his face. Everyone around the table laughed.

"Uncle Gibbs got Uncle Tony!" Victoria laughed and clapped her hands together. Everyone smiled and clapped with her.

"It's good cake," Gibbs said as he licked his lips. He kissed Tony and smiled. "Sweet." Tony laughed and licked Gibbs' face and ran around the yard with Gibbs chasing him around. Victoria got up and followed them around. Breena smiled and Jimmy got up.

"Victoria careful sweetie!" Jimmy called out as he stood to watch her. Breena pulled him down and kissed his cheek."

"She's okay sweetheart," Breena said. Jimmy smiled and nodded. Victoria grabbed onto Gibbs and he picked her up.

"Let's get him Victoria!" Gibbs ran with her on his hip. She giggled as they caught Tony and grabbed his arm. She hugged Tony and licked his cheek.

"Yummy!" She clapped and everyone laughed with her.

 **NCIS**

It was around nine at night at Gibbs' house. Jackson was back in the house to sleep and Ducky and the Palmer family left already, but everyone else danced to the music that played through the speakers. Gibbs even danced to the loud pop music as Tony ground against him. Joe and McGee danced next to each other with Bishop, Jake and Abby. Everyone had a few drinks and quite a few were tipsy. "Tony, my, my man. Hey c-can I talk to ya a second?" Joe slurred. Tony kissed Gibbs and nodded.

"Wassup Joey Boey?" Tony hiccuped and chuckled. Tony was very drunk. Joey chuckled and grabbed Tony.

"I wanna dance with you like we used to," Joey mumbled. He leaned against Tony and rested his chin on his shoulder. "C'mon," Joey slurred.

"No, that's not a good idea Joey," Tony mumbled. He moved away from Joe but he pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. Gibbs saw and growled at him. He grabbed Tony and pushed him away. Abby stopped the music with a gasp. Everyone watched Joe, Gibbs and Tony silently. Tony bit his lip and looked at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, he's drunk, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Abby said as she walked over slowly. Gibbs glared at Joe.

"I think it might be time that you go, Joe," Gibbs said sternly. Joe nodded and ran to the front yard as he called a taxi. Gibbs looked at Tony and kissed him hungrily. Tony moaned softly and Abby clapped. They pulled away from each other.

"I think it's time for us to go, Gibbs. Congrats guys, and we'll see you after the honeymoon!" Abby hugged each man goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. Everyone smiled and a stream of congrats followed them on the way out. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and they ran inside towards their room upstairs as quietly as they could without disturbing Jackson. Tony stripped down once their door was closed and hopped on the bed. Gibbs stripped down and hovered over the younger man. He kissed him deeply and held his hip against his.

"Jethro, please," Tony whispered. Gibbs reached into the side table and grabbed a tube of lube. He put some on his fingers and gently circled Tony's entrance. He moaned softly as he pulled his fingers away.

"God you're still stretched from this morning," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. Tony nodded and moaned as Gibbs kissed down his neck and collarbone. Gibbs lubed up his already hard cock. "God I love you Anthony Dinozzo," Gibbs said as he gently slid into Tony. Tony moaned and pushed against Gibbs.

"Yes, please fuck me Jet. Please!" Tony gasped as Gibbs pulled out and thrust back in quick and hard. Gibbs kept up a fast pace and leaned down.

"I'll never want anything more than just you and me," Gibbs whispered. He kissed Tony deeply as he slowly stroked Tony's cock. Tony moaned into the kiss. He whimpered when his lover gently pulled away and kissed down his neck. "Fuck, Tony," Gibbs mumbled. He gently sucked on his neck and stroked Tony faster. Tony bit his lip and whimpered.

"So close," Tony panted out. Gibbs thrust faster and deeper as he hit Tony's sweet spot.

"Oh God, Tony," Gibbs panted.

"Jethro!" Tony cried out as he came between their bodies. Gibbs panted and groaned as he came inside of Tony. He slowly pulled out and fell on the bed beside Tony. Both men sighed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

"That was great," Gibbs mumbled as he moved towards Tony. He nuzzled the man's neck and smiled. "I love you Anthony Dinozzo."

"I love you Jethro Gibbs," Tony said. He bit his lip and felt his head clear up a little. "Hey Jethro?"

"Yeah hon?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony as he held himself up on his elbow. Tony kissed his lips gently.

"I want to change my last name to Gibbs. I don't want to be a Dinozzo anymore." Gibbs smiled brightly and kissed Tony deeply. He groaned. "Ugh Gibbs I'm beat no more," he mumbled.

"I'd be honored if you took my last name," Gibbs whispered in his ear. Tony smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you," Tony mumbled in his ear. Tony handed Gibbs a used towel that was on the floor and they cleaned themselves up. Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes. "We leave tomorrow afternoon for the honeymoon right?"

"Yes, flight's at 3. We need to leave by at least 1 so we can get everything settled at the airport." Gibbs nuzzled his lover's neck and smiled.

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Hell no. Good night Tony," Gibbs kissed his neck and closed his eyes. Tony pouted but kissed Gibbs' neck.

"Good night Jethro. I love you," Tony said. They both snuggled and closed their eyes to get some sleep before their flight.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! Chapter one is down! I have a couple more to add in for you so keep an eye out!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Honeymoon

_Hey guys sorry it's been so long! Here's our honeymoon scene._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs smiled as he kissed Tony's cheek for a picture. The elderly woman gave the camera back and smiled at them as she walked away. Tony hugged Gibbs tightly and smiled. "This is wonderful and I'm having a blast," Tony said as they walked slowly back to their room. Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it because I didn't think you would. I thought maybe Cancun or Puerto Rico." Gibbs stopped in front of their room. "I figured Italy was perfect," Gibbs said. Tony nodded as they walked into their after the door unlocked. Tony closed the door behind them and smiled.

"The one place I've never been modeling was here in Italy. I love Italy, it's romantic, beautiful, and not to mention, I'm here with the most sexy guy in the entire damn world," Tony said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"I think _you_ are the sexy one," Gibbs said as he kissed his lover's nose. Tony smiled brightly. "Ah, see there it is. That's what gets me. Your gorgeous smile," Gibbs said. Tony chuckled and kissed Gibbs on the lips softly. Gibbs hummed and kissed him back. He tangled his fingers in Tony's hair and gently pulled him closer. "Oh yeah, definitely sexy," Gibbs mumbled against his lips. Tony slipped his hand under Gibbs' shirt and pulled it over his head. Gibbs kissed him and pulled him towards the bed as he moved backwards. Tony moaned as Gibbs pinched his nipple through his shirt. He slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth and slowly their tongues danced.

"Jethro," Tony moaned. Gibbs pulled Tony's shirt over his head and pulled him on the bed with him. Tony straddled Gibbs' hips. "God, you're gorgeous. Bright baby blues. That sexy, silver hair," Tony licked his lips hungrily. Gibbs chuckled as he placed his hands on Tony's hips.

"I love you Tony," Gibbs said. Tony smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Ti amo anch'io Jethro," Tony murmured. Gibbs moaned and nipped Tony's lip.

"I love that. Say it again," Gibbs mumbled.

"Ti amo Jethro, ti amo!" Tony kissed Gibbs' neck and nibbled gently in certain spots. Gibbs groaned and thrust up into Tony's ass. Tony moaned. "You like it when I speak _italiano?_ " Gibbs nodded.

"Very much," Gibbs whispered hoarsely. Tony slid down Gibbs' body as he kissed his weak spots. Gibbs writhed underneath him and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Voglio sentirti urlare il mio nome. Voglio sentire si agita con piacere, Jethro," Tony mumbled. Gibbs gasped with Tony grazed his teeth above his cock. "I want to hear you scream my name Jethro. I want you to shake with pleasure." Tony pulled down Gibbs' pants and licked his lips as he admired Gibbs' hard cock.

"Dear God save me," Gibbs whimpered. Tony teasingly licked up his shaft to the head. Gibbs gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. "Antonio, per favore!" Gibbs shouted in Italian. Tony looked up at him and smirked. Gibbs cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily.

"Jethro, I didn't know you knew Italian," Tony mused.

"Just a little," Gibbs panted. Tony smirked. He kissed Gibbs' cock softly and sucked in the head. Gibbs gasped. "Tony!" Gibbs shook as he came. Gibbs breathed heavily as Tony laid next to him. Gibbs sighed softly and smiled. "You know how to make a guy happy." Gibbs snickered and hovered over Tony. "My turn," Gibbs kissed Tony hungrily as he unbuttoned his lover's pants. He pulled them down and nibbled on his hip. Tony whimpered as Gibbs slowly licked the vein that pulsed on Tony's cock.

"Jesus!" Tony shouted when Gibbs swallowed him whole. He moaned as Gibbs bobbed his head up and down. "Fuck, Jethro! Please!" Tony massaged Gibbs' scalp and gently thrust into his mouth. He panted and felt his release tingle down his spine. "Ah, fuck..." Tony moaned. Gibbs gently pulled away before Tony could cum. 

"I want you to make love to me, Tony." Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes.

"What?" Tony looked at him in shock. In his time with Justin he never even got release, and now with Gibbs he had the opportunity to top.

"Tony, fare l'amore con me. Per favore," Gibbs repeated in Italian. Gibbs smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I'm already stretched from this morning's play. Please," Gibbs begged. Tony moaned softly and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked as he reached for a condom. Gibbs stopped his hand and shook his head. Tony smiled and kissed his lips. He lined his cock up and moaned as he slowly slipped in. "Oh Dio..." Tony bit his lip and settled as he tried not to cum yet.

"God you feel amazing," Gibbs mumbled. He nuzzled Tony's neck and kissed it softly.

"Hold on Jethro, please... This is my first time..." Tony confessed quietly.

"Your first time topping?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and let out a breath. Gibbs smirked and gently clenched around him. Tony moaned and thrust into Gibbs. "Mmm, don't stop on my account," Gibbs said. Tony continued a slow pace and kissed Gibbs as he continued. He held Gibbs' hand with one and stroked Gibbs' cock with the other. Gibbs gasped as Tony thrust faster and deeper.

"Jethro, I'm close," Tony murmured. He nibbled his neck and squeezed Gibbs' hand. Gibbs

"Tony," Gibbs whispered. "Ti amo." Gibbs kissed his lips and moaned as he came for the second time between their bodies. Tony gasped.

"Jethro!" Tony shouted as he came. Gibbs moaned as he felt Tony slowly pull out and laid next to him. Both men were silent for a few minutes as they cleaned up and laid in the bed silent. Gibbs looked over to Tony and smiled softly as he laid his head on Tony's chest. He nuzzled his nose in the chest hair.

"That was amazing," Gibbs mumbled. Tony gently rubbed Gibbs back and smiled.

"I have no words," Tony confessed. Gibbs chuckled softly. "I truly don't. That was just... phenomenal." Tony snuggled as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs. He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Gibbs mumbled and Tony furrowed his brow.

"For what?"

"For this. Saying yes and I do. For ever coming into my life. If we had never ran into each other at the pool almost 16 years ago, this would never have happened. If you never married Justin and found him deceased all those months ago, we wouldn't be here." Gibbs kissed Tony's side softly and wiped his eyes. "I love you Tony. I always will." Gibbs closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Jethro, and I never want anyone else." Tony squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

 **NCIS**

 _I know, short and sweet but I loved it. Possibly signing off for awhile and won't be writing. Maybe I'll find something else to write about, like Criminal Minds or something. Probably not. We'll see!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
